


A Jaffa and His Cake

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e05 Uninvited, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel introduces Teal'c to Jaffa cakes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Jaffa and His Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by an offhand comment about Teal'c learning about these yummies.

"So," Daniel strolled through the doorway of the gym. "Heard you guys had an eventful weekend."

"I have no wish to discuss the situation except to say that I will not be accepting further invitations of this type."

" Oh, well, in that case, I brought you a little something from England. Thought you would appreciate them. " Daniel handed Teal'c the bag and stepped back.

Teal'c removed a small bar and frowned as he read the packaging. "Is this not a security breach?"

Daniel grinned as he walked out the door. "Not that kind of jaffa. Enjoy."

Teal'c carefully unwrapped the confection and delicately sniffed the coating before taking a tentative bite. He allowed the bite to linger on his tongue before swallowing. The rest of the treat was quickly devoured. Peering into the bag he saw five more packages. "I must discover where one may obtain more of this 'cake'. Daniel Jackson," he called as he strode swiftly toward the doorway .


End file.
